


Sweet Starrae Shorts

by TaangyChocolate



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans Go!
Genre: BB Cy and Rob totally ship them, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Flying during the sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaangyChocolate/pseuds/TaangyChocolate
Summary: Five fluffy shorts of Raven and Starfire.





	

_01_

As another bucket of water was poured onto her for the fourth time in the last half hour, Raven thought of the past day’s events and wondered why in Azar’s name she agreed to this. Glancing to her companion, she knew the answer was obvious, but refrained from acknowledging the reason. 

Covered in soap and slime and caterpillar spit and bubbles, Starfire was busy brushing food and grime off of Silkie’s back. Toothbrush in hand, the goth was picking the dried food off of the larvae’s antennae and scrubbing its face. Raven could sense the guys’ emotions as they washed up within their bathrooms; the annoyance, disgust, and playfulness evident after the unexpected and unorthodox game of Stank-ball. She didn’t even want to imagine how the kitchen looked; they all agreed that since he started the game Beast Boy had to clean up the rotting food and moldy laundry that now decorated a whole floor and the elevator of the tower. But as she washed the creature her thoughts weren’t on the grossness of the expired food that had previously clung to her person nor did she think of the rotten smell permeating through the walls. 

Calmer after her shower, Raven’s thoughts were centered on one person. And at the moment, all she could concentrate on was how the alien was lazily pressed against her shoulder, their hair stringy from their showers and their fingertips pruny from being submerged in water. Peeking out of the corner of her eye the violet-haired girl couldn’t help but admire the Tamaranean’s expressive personality as she and Silkie played as much as they bathed in the bubbles.

Lavender eyes were drawn to a now-clean Silkie as the caterpillar lolled its head and wriggled joyously in the water. Giggling excitedly at her bumgorf’s gaiety, Starfire sank her arms into the water and felt the bubbles clinging to her biceps. Grabbing a handful of the billowy foam, mischievous emerald eyes met wary amethyst ones and suddenly Starfire pounced, pulling her friend into a tight hug. 

An undignified noise sputtered out of the goth’s lips as the two fell into the tub. Raven’s head was briefly submerged as Silkie wriggled out from underneath them; when she resurfaced her ears were filled by the sound of Starfire’s boisterous laughter. Not a moment later even more soapy water was splashed into Raven’s face and she was being hugged again, this time around the waist. 

Grinning widely, the redhead leaned forward and pressed her lips to Raven’s gray cheek. She beamed at the goth as a light bronze blush overcame her own features. 

“I really enjoyed your help in my cleaning of Silkie, friend Raven!” 

While her features stayed neutral, their proximity made it impossible for Starfire to miss the light blush that flooded over the half-demon’s nose. Raven merely shrugged in response and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. 

Grabbing a towel, Raven motioned for her companion to dip her head. As Starfire followed her silent instructions the sorceress wrapped the fluffy material around her long locks before picking another towel off the floor and using it to dry off her own plum colored strands, As she pressed her hair between the folds of the cloth she locked eyes with her still giggling friend. Starfire’s face was glowing from the broadness of her smile and Raven couldn’t help but give her a grin in return. 

“We must do this again sometime, friend Raven!” Her jade eyes were shining in pleasure. Her smile broadened and she continued, “Do you not agree?” 

Raven could only sigh and nod in agreement, much to the alien’s delight.

_02_

Watching as Robin led Cinderblock towards the back of the police squad car and Beast Boy slid into the T-Car behind Cyborg, Raven furrowed her brows, looking for her alien teammate. Levitating towards a partially destroyed alley, she saw her; the redhead was floating a few feet above the ground, head tilted up and eyes locked onto some sight. Flying up next to her Raven remained silent as she tried to find what her teammate was looking at. Violet eyes flicked to the tan face, seeing the pursed lips and narrowed eyes. The warrior wasn't anxious, so there was no future attack coming; all that stood in her eyesight was the metal roofed tops of buildings and a garish billboard for some movie.

Suddenly green eyes widened in recognition and Starfire was giggling happily, hooking her arm around the goth’s and leading them back to the T-Car. Raven raised a brow at the redhead and received a cheeky smile in response. Shaking her head the plum haired girl decided not to pry and slid into the backseat, 

It wasn’t until hours later that the princess’s strangeness returned. Raven had felt the steady repeat of stares and glances aimed at her throughout the evening. There had been little crime once the sun set and with Robin out on patrol Raven had been in a calm mood, so she had relaxed on the couch as Beast Boy and Cyborg played some zombie game, chiming in to help on puzzles when the shapeshifter’s whining when the ‘impossibleness’ of the challenges became too much to ignore.

Starfire had originally sat in between the two as they showed her how to play, but as her competitiveness nearly led to a controller being melted and Silkie started gnawing at Raven’s cloak for food, the alien had re-situated herself so that she was next to the goth on the firm cushions. 

The goth had been cognizant of the alien’s continuous glances at her but had ignored it. Eventually the loud noise got to her and Raven was standing up, moving Silkie’s tail off her lap, placing her bookmark in her copy, and phasing to her room. 

The muffled _ding!_ of the elevator reached her ears but she paid it no mind. After a moment her back tensed and she turned, a frown on her face as her door opened without any prefacing knock and Starfire flew in. She raised a signature brow at the interruption, and her other brow joined its twin when Starfire immediately floated over to her bed and sat on the edge. 

Raven stared at the redhead in silence; after a few moments watched as the alien flushed in embarrassment. “Friend Raven…May I ask of you a request?” 

Stare softening at the indecision in the warrior’s voice, Raven stood and hovered in front of her teammate, an expectant expression on her face. Her eyes watched as Starfire’s eyes scanned the multitude of books that lined the shelves along her walls and she cleared her throat, “Is there something that you need, Star?” 

“Will you teach me how to read the English?” 

A brief pause filled the room as Raven considered her. “You...cannot read English?” She hummed a bit in thought and continued before Starfire could answer, “I assume you only assimilate language vocally, then?”

The Tamaranean blushed a bit, “Not exactly, my friend. I can understand the basics and I have picked up much of the vocabulary from our reports. But I just....I miss the reading of other types of books. The stories, the dramas, the adventures in the most wondrous of places…” Her hand dangled in the air a bit as she gestured aimlessly towards the novels and spellbooks that surrounded the pair.

She smiled sadly at the gray girl, “I have read many of the Tamaranean stories and legends, dear friend, but I am unfortunately uninformed in many of the fables of Earth.” Nodding slowly at the information, Raven floated towards one of her many bookcases. Her slender fingers fluttered along the spines of the novels as she searched for a story. Her eyes fell on a familiar cover and she pulled the book from its spot. 

She settled herself atop the mass of mauve blankets and stared expectantly at the alien still perched on the edge of her bed. Raising a brow, the sorceress asserted, “You know you can come up here with me, Star.” The goth made room and watched in amusement as the redhead snuggled under the covers, “I figured we could start now, since we won’t be interrupted.” 

Grinning widely, Starfire sat up and carefully regarded the book placed onto her lap; the cover was bright and vibrant and the figure in the center was on fire. Her lips read the bold letters underneath his tired stance: Fahrenheit 451. Noticing her squint of confusion, Raven leaned against the tanned shoulder and clarified, “Fahrenheit is a unit of degrees for temperature. At four hundred and fifty-one degrees Fahrenheit paper will burn.” Tapping one fingernail against the cover Raven continued, her voice casually raspy in the quiet, “This is a popular work of fiction; a dystopia about the potential future -- some of his predictions turned out to be true.” 

A small smile overcame her gray lips, “I’m also quite fond of the author. His works are just dark enough that I think you’ll like them.” Violet hair bunched up above her nape as Raven leaned back against the headboard, watching as the warrior excitedly looked over the thin pages and rubbed her fingertips on the rough spine. Sitting calmly among the pillows, Raven felt as the alien laid down again and rested her head against one dusty thigh, eagerly snuggling against the limb as she opened her novel and began to read. 

Despite her bewilderment at the surprise snuggling, violet eyes softened at the sight and the goth was leaning back, opening her own hardback and removing her bookmark. Sighing in happiness, Starfire tilted her head and pressed her lips above a gray kneecap. Blushing, Raven could only watch as the alien smiled at her and resumed her reading, openly giddy at the sight of making her stoic look so flustered.

_03_

Starfire smiled blissfully as she flew among the clouds. As she zoomed and drifted amongst the collection of vapor she took in the multitude of colors; her olive orbs drank in the plethora of shades and hues that surrounded her: the pink and lilac and auburn and gold and peach and turquoise and saffron and flecks of crimson and spots of cream. Ecstatic at the vibrant mixture that enveloped her, the redhead could only tilt her head back and laugh, thrilled and energetic at the beauty of the sunset. 

A few feet beside her, Raven was casually gliding through the clouds, her cloak down as she enjoyed the light moisture against her face. The warrior couldn’t help but marvel at how the demoness moved; all her motions were slinky as she seemed to skim the surface of the sky, her body serpentine, her cloak slithering around her like a cognizant shadow, brilliant in the contrast against the pastel hues.

Feeling the stare boring into her face the goth lazily opened her eyes and turned to her friend. At the sight of the dark semi-circles under her mauve eyes Starfire couldn’t stop the small twinge of guilt that struck her chest. She knew that the older girl was exhausted from the day’s events. Raven had taken the early morning patrol and by the time she had returned the villains were awake and busy; first it had been Cinderblock then Dr. Light then Control Freak then the petty bank robbers. Between teleporting among crime scenes and healing the team’s minor scrapes and bruises the gray girl’s tiredness was palpable. 

Starfire was so enthused in her ruminating that she didn’t notice how Raven turned to look at her, confused at the lack of laughter and worried at the sudden wash of melancholy felt through her empathy. Before the goth could ask Starfire started to speak, “I am sorry for dragging you out here with me, friend Raven. I know that you would have liked to finally rest instead.” 

That forced alertness in her friend’s once sleepy features. “Excuse me?” Confused lavender eyes met shy green ones and narrowed in suspicion. “Is that why you got so quiet? You didn’t drag me out here, Star. I like spending time watching the sunset like this.” 

At the warrior’s out of character timidity, Raven floated until she was levitating directly in front of her friend. Eyes downcast, Starfire only gazed at the tips of her boots as she could feel how fatigued the goth was by how she moved; levitating was only for meditation, she flied and floated above the ground in all other situations. For Raven to be levitating while so high in the air screamed of her hidden fatigue.

The redhead was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn’t realize how she was slowly sinking through the air, her guilt affecting her powers. 

Two ash palms suddenly grasped her chin and forced her to look up. Despite her tiredness Raven’s eyes were sharp and steady. Had it not been for the palms holding her chin Starfire was sure she would be gaping at the look in those brilliant violet eyes. When the goth spoke her voice was firm and commanding, “Don’t ever think that you’re inconveniencing me when we hang out, Starfire. You know how I am; if I didn’t want to be out here I wouldn’t be. You know that.”

After staring into the stunned green eyes for a moment, she softly added, “And I really like spending time with you, Star. You know I don’t say things I don’t mean.” She moved her slender digits from the orange chin and cupped the taller girl’s cheeks, a hint of concern on her features at Starfire’s continued silence. 

Another moment passed and Raven trailed her hands down her teammate’s shoulders and held her hands. A cloud began to pass around them and she blinked at the mist that muddled her vision. There was another short silence as Starfire thought over the hybrid’s words; making up her mind, the alien spoke out loud, her voice quiet but proud as she stated a single word, “Koriand’r.” 

“Pardon?”

“That is my true name.” Intertwining the slender gray fingers with her own apricot ones, the warrior smiled softly at the sorceress. “On Tamaran I was born and I am known as Koriand’r.” Raven nodded absently as her lips mouthed the name. She repeated the name aloud, testing how it sounded as it rolled off her tongue, “Koriand’r…” 

Raven pressed their foreheads together, “One Tamaran you are Koriand’r, and here on Earth you are Starfire.” Chuckling a bit, the redhead nodded, her shoulders lightly shaking. Feeling at ease she closed her eyes as she pulled Raven into a hug, feeling the spandex covered arms quickly come up to wrap around her torso. 

“And to me,” Raven’s voice resounded, “you are Koriand’r.” Her name was a mere whisper against her neck as the two embraced. The princess nuzzled her nose into the plum strands and sighed contentedly. She felt as the body under her tensed slightly in indecision, before Raven’s hands travelled up and her fingers began to run through her hair. As she was massaged from her scalp to the middle of her back to the very bottom tips of crimson near her hips, Starfire couldn’t help but relax, leaning more and more of her weight onto the shorter girl until Raven was supporting her entire body. 

If one were to ask Starfire did not know how long they stayed like that, hidden in the pastel clouds and held aloft by Raven’s levitation, her mind at ease as Raven pet her hair and called her Koriand’r. She only remembered pressing her lips to the gray neck, smiling against the Azarathian’s skin as she called her _Kory_.

_04_

Starfire giggled as she flew around the kitchen, striking faux-menacing poses behind Cyborg’s back as he made waffles. The chef in question was trying his hardest not to grin like a maniac, knowing that the shapeshifter and detective in the booth at the table were sporting the exact same grins on their faces at the alien’s attire. 

While still clad in her usual uniform, Starfire’s fiery strands were shielded by one of Raven’s indigo cloaks. No one could deny the extra exuberance present on her face as she lightly danced and floated around the kitchen, the fluttering corners of the cloak whispering behind her. 

She twirled around Cyborg as he balanced four stacked plates of waffles in his hands, leaving a plate with two of them next to the kettle. The alien pulled the mustard out of the fridge and sat down next to Beast Boy, who had already drowned his plate in syrup. She looked up as Raven entered the kitchen, clad in only her spandex and boots. 

She nodded at them in greeting, smoothly moving to the cabinet and pulling out one of her many tea mugs from within. She filled and placed her kettle on the stovetop, snatching a waffle and biting into it as she floated to collect the honey and a teabag from the pantry. 

The goth was aware of the constant exposure of her legs and haunches, of the nervous excitement and anticipation from the three male Titans, and of Starfire’s continued glances towards her as the rest of the team ate. Lilac eyes eyed the cloak that rested on the redhead’s shoulders, the hood still up and framing her face. Granted, the top of the hood was just barely clinging onto the tops of her crimson bangs and left her face open, but still; Raven could admire the look. As the kettle sounded and Raven began to fix her tea she ate her waffle and considered her teammate. 

The fact that she had lent her cloak to the bubbly alien was one thing; it was something else completely different to have her thoughts constantly drift back towards the Tamaranean princess. While she repressed her emotions she wasn’t clueless of them; she knew that her feelings for Starfire weren’t completely platonic, just as well as she knew that Starfire’s emotions towards herself probably were romantic on some scale. Her brow furrowed as a dangerous thought flickered into existence and her lips pursed slightly as she considered actually performing the act. It was certainly a bad idea, if not an absolutely insane one, she thought. 

If she was wrong she could end up alienating one of her closest friends and freaking out the rest of the team. But if she was right...

Raven left the tea bag to steep and turned to look at her team. She paused at the sight of the alien unabashedly staring at her, only to shyly flick her green eyes away when their gazes met. The half-demon raised a brow and made up her mind. 

No one but Robin noticed the smallest upward quirk of her gray lips as she walked towards the booth. They all noticed the brief flash of determination on her features right before Raven thrust her hands forward, grabbing onto the hood of the cloak. She pulled the fabric over her own head and pressed her lips onto the Tamaranean’s surprised ones. 

Concealed and hidden in the darkness of the cloak Raven felt a quick twinge of horror, fearful that she had misread the redhead’s cues. But her fears were almost immediately squashed as Starfire began to kiss her back. Raven allowed herself only a few seconds before she began pulling away from their abrupt smooch, a full-fledged smirk on her features. She took a moment to admire how the alien’s skin flushed a deep bronze and at the wonderfully free smile that overtook her full features as the two gazed at each other. 

“You’ll make sure that Silkie doesn’t throw up on my cloak, Star, won’t you?” Blushing even harder at the honest-to-Azar _flirtatious_ tone of the sorceress’s voice, the warrior could only nod in response, not trusting her voice. 

Raven stood and could only offer a sly smile at the four awestruck faces in the room. She levitated over to the stove and grabbed her mug and the extra waffle. Taking a sip to hide her grin, Raven faced her team again. Their faces had not changed from the wide-eyed grins, although Starfire was now blushing nearly down to her shoulders. 

Aware of the heat flooding her own face, Raven willed her features steady and turned to leave, calling out a nonchalant, “I’ll be meditating on the roof. See you guys later on this evening,” over her shoulder as she teleported away. 

In the booth, the three could only watch as Starfire brought two fingers up to her grinning lips in shock, looking just as stunned by the morning’s events as they felt. There was a brief silence before a deliriously happy squeal and three enthusiastic cheers flooded the room. From her customary spot on the roof, Raven glanced down at the commotion going on within the Tower and let a small grin overcome her stoic features. Knowing that no one would be disturbing her for a while, she allowed herself a short emotional reprieve. 

Releasing a bit of the tension in her stance she allowed Happy to express herself for just a short while. She internally gushed to herself, repeating seven words like a mantra, “I can’t believe I just did that... I can’t believe I just did that... I can’t believe I just did that...” 

She brushed her fingertips against her trembling lips and a bewildered chuckle escaped, “I can’t believe I just did that!”

_05_

A small smile shaped Raven’s lips as she watched Starfire float above the water. Clad in a purple sundress and bare feet, the alien was certainly a sight as she twirled and twisted on top of the lake. All around her, fluttering dragonflies danced and flickered around her, flicks of red and blue and orange and white and yellow and green swirling around her hair and limbs. 

Raven watched calmly from the sides as the redhead floated over to her. Smiling softly, the goth removed her boots and grabbed her girlfriend’s offered hands, floating up above the lake. They lazily glided a few feet in the air, the thin wings of the insects brushing their soles and landing on their hair. The alien began levitating upside down, giggling as she tried to cup the sorceress’s face. 

Raven brought her hands up and grabbed her lover’s orange ones, intertwining their fingers. Still upside down, Starfire was a mess of giggles as Raven raised her face and kissed her, their lips lopsided but just as lovely as ever in their embrace. Lowering her slinky hands into the bouncy mass of crimson hair, the demoness guided the princess until they were right side up and face to face. 

Their foreheads pressed together, the warrior grinned at the imprint of the Azarathian’s ruby in the center of her brow. Grinning happily, Starfire wrapped her arms around her love’s shoulders, barely aware of the spindly dragonflies landing on her legs but mindful of the pale hands holding her waist. Closing her eyes in happiness, the alien melted into the embrace and kissed her lover again.


End file.
